A method of manufacturing semiconductor devices such as, for example, a flash memory, a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) may include a substrate processing process for forming a thin film on a substrate. In a substrate processing apparatus for performing a relevant process, there has been known a thin film deposition apparatus having a reaction chamber in which films are simultaneously formed on a plurality of substrates mounted on a susceptor (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).